There is a need for apparatus, reactors, and systems for the efficient mixing of two or more immiscible liquids, such as ionic liquid catalysts and hydrocarbon feeds for ionic liquid catalyzed hydrocarbon conversion processes including ionic liquid catalyzed alkylation.